world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
020714doirryspor
09:45 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering gregariousTr0ubadour GT at 21:45 -- 09:45 GA: hey ryspor you will not believe what i just did 09:45 GT: ~what the FVCK covld yov have POʃʃIBLY done now and WHAT do yov need me to do to FIX IT~ 09:46 GA: huh? 09:46 GA: no i did a good thing 09:46 GA: that hack i got, i entered the matrix with it and matrix'd my way somewhere else 09:46 GA: also i met code charles dutton and gave him a mustache 09:46 GA: and slapped some dialogue boxes into submission 09:46 GT: ~faʃcinating~ 09:47 GA: yeah um also i kinda totally got myself stuck 09:47 GA: and i kinda need your help to get portal'd out 09:47 GT: ~*FVCKING CALLED IT*~ 09:47 GT: ~all right one ʃecone let me boot vp the portaltop~ 09:47 GT: ~*ʃecond~ 09:47 GA: heheheh thanks 09:47 GA: oh ill send you some pictures 09:48 GA: it was basically the coolest thing ever 09:48 GT: ~bvlly for yov~ 09:48 GT: ~where the HELL are yov~ 09:48 GA: uh, im at hephaustus' lair in lotac 09:48 GA: are you uh, are you alright? 09:49 GT: ~WHERE THE HELL Iʃ THAT~ 09:49 GT: ~NO~ 09:49 GT: ~NO I AM NOT~ 09:49 GA: what happened? :( 09:50 GT: ~i do not have TIME to talk abovt it and EʃPECIALLY not with my former moirail i have been working VERY HARD on not being a goddamn PALEʃLVT like vʃval and i am NOT abovt to break my ʃtreak~ 09:50 GA: well i wasnt trying to be pale... but okay, um, ill let you be, then 09:50 GA: its the center of the planet full of timber and cogs 09:51 GA: in the human ring 09:51 GT: ~all right thank yov~ 09:51 GA: thanks, dude 09:52 GT: ~i'm ʃorry i am jvʃt vnder a great deal of ʃtreʃʃ and baliʃh ʃaid he fixed it bvt i don't believe that pompovʃ Aʃʃ for a moment EʃPECIALLY with hiʃ track record with the perʃon i'm trying to help right now~ 09:52 GT: ~yov wovldn't know how one contactʃ one'ʃ ʃprite wovld yov~ 09:53 GA: no, but there are some things we got at thanksgiving that could help, though they may be one use and null ganked mine 09:53 GA: i think kate would know, though 09:53 GA: she had libby in her sprite for a little while 09:53 GT: ~EXCELLENT~ 09:53 GT: ~what iʃ thiʃ kate'ʃ chvmhandle~ 09:54 GA: oh, uh, abyssalArrow 09:54 GT: ~right ok i will ʃpeak with her at the earlieʃt convenience thank yov~ 09:55 GT: ~vgh all right i've fovnd yov~ 09:55 -- galactoidArrival GA sends Ryspor some sweet matrix pics. -- 09:55 GT: ~not NOW i need to CONCENTRATE~ 09:55 GA: oh, uh, sorry 09:56 GT: ~right i'll jvʃt port yov back to yovr~ 09:56 GT: ~actvally~ 09:56 GT: ~wait one moment i need to recalibrate~ 09:57 GT: ~PERFECT~ 09:58 GT: ~right tell meovet when yov ʃee her that ʃhe can take her 'inevitable ovtcome' and ʃhove it vp her ʃeedflap~ 09:58 GT: ~BRACE YOVRʃELF~ 09:58 GA: who?- er, thanks! see ya laterwhoashitimfalling 10:00 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregariousTr0ubadour GT at 22:00 --